the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Five Stickmen
"Please fail...". The Beginner Magician praying for the Master Magician to fail floor 7. "Impressive". The Legend Magician surprised that the Beginner Magician passed floor 6. "Hey, You!. Purple!. If you had pressed that stupid button one stupid second earlier, I would have made it! You are SLOW!. Super-SLOW!. Stupid-SLOW!. SLOW-SLOW-SLOW-SLOW-SLOW-SLOW!" Beginner Magician calling Legend Magician slow. "CRAP!!!" Beginner Magician failed Floor 7 "That loser is such a loser!" Beginner Magician called the stickman a loser. "Don't worry!. I'm sure you will get a win soon!" Rookie Magician comforting the stickman. "Looks easy!" Beginner Magician thinks Floor 5 is easy. The Five Stickmen are the main protagonists in zeruel82mk2's Stickman Obstacle Courses. So far they have faced Floors 1, 5, 6, 7, 9, 0 and 10. One of zeruel's youtube comments asked if they would face floor ten. Zeruel stated that he did not want to but since so many people asked, the Five Stickmen will eventually face floor ten. They have a cameo in The Stickworld part IX: The Reward when the Poison Magician enters Floor No.0 Floor 1 They face the mechanical chainsaws. Four of them lose their lives, but the Legend Magician escapes. Floor 5 They face the elevator room. This time 3 of them lose their live and the beginner magician and legend magician survive. Floor 6 They face the spikes room. 3 of them are slaughtered, though the stickman loses his legs first. The master magician and legend magician win. Floor 7 This time, they try the cannonball room. Four of them are murdered and once again the Legend Magician survives. Floor 9 They face the lazer-maze on floor 9 of The Tower of Doom. The Stickman and Rookie magician are vaporized immediately. The Beginner Magician almost succeeds, but the Legend Magician failed to press the button and the Beginner Magician is also killed. Legend and Master Magician make it out. In the credits, the Beginner Magician asked why Legend Magician had not pressed the button so sooner. Legend Magician replies that he just wanted his pink butt to get fried. Beginner Magician calls him slooow and attacks him. Legend Magician retaliates and kills him again. Floor 0 This time, they face Floor 0. Unlike the previous episodes, the stickman is the only one who loses his life. The Rookie Magician gets his first victory as well. In the credits, the Beginner Magician calls the stickman a loser, and so the Rookie Magician comforts him by saying that he might get a victory soon. The Beginner Magician shouts out "Boo!.Lame!". Because of this, Legend Magician kicks him of the WINNERS podium. Floor 10- BOSS FIGHT This time, they face THE BOSS, and the stickman, Rookie Magician, and Beginner Magician lose their lives, while the Legend Magician and the Master Magician destroy THE BOSS. In the end, Legend Magician congratulates Master Magician because of how good he did. Master Magician congratulates Legend Magician back. The Beginner Magician cries and tells them to get a room. Legend and Master agree and while agreeing, the stickman and rookie magician wander off the LOSERS podium. Legend and Master Magician leap of the WINNERS podium onto the LOSERS podium and attack the Beginner Magician. After the viewing screen cuts to black, he mutters a faint "Ouch...". Halloween SPECIAL This is the only one that does NOT take place in The Tower of Doom. It takes place in a haunted house where all five stickmen go through different rooms. * Stickman gets a room with different doors and passages. He makes it out. This was his first victory. * Rookie's room was a room with spikes. He survived. * Master magician gets chased by a Serpent. He does not destroy it but he gets out and survives * Beginner Magician gets a room with bones and skulls. It fills up with lava but he makes an escape just barely and survives. * Legend Magician gets attacked by the same Serpent but he destroys it and escapes, having survived the haunted house. Christmas Obstacle Course This time, they use a TOP-SECRET RESEARCH FACILITY OF DOOM. Four of them are killed while the stickman wins. At the end, he announces MERRY STICKMAS!. Troll Factory In this one, they have to press buttons to access the next room. This time, all of them are killed while the troll owner wins the course. Videos Gallery Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 2.05.03 PM.png|The stickman's death in course four Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 2.05.20 PM.png|The rookie magician's death in course four. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 2.05.32 PM.png|The beginner magician praying that the master magician fails. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 2.08.50 PM.png|The master magician's death in course four. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 2.08.26 PM.png|The legend magician escapes. in course four Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 2.06.37 PM.png|The beginner magician's death in course four. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.20.32 PM.png|The stickman's death in course 3 Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.21.27 PM.png|The rookie magicians death in course three. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.22.32 PM.png|The master magician about to escape course 3 Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.23.06 PM.png|The begiinner magician's death in course three. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.56.55 PM.png|The stickman's death in course 2 Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.57.18 PM.png|The rookie magicians famous failure of course two. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.57.41 PM.png|The master magician's death in course 2. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 3.57.59 PM.png|The beginner magician about to succeed course 2. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 4.08.41 PM.png|The stickman is shredded to pieces in course 1. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 4.08.52 PM.png|The rookie magician's death in course 1 Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 4.09.06 PM.png|The master magician's death course 1. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 4.09.17 PM.png|The beginner magician's death in course 1. Screenshot 2019-06-17 at 4.09.27 PM.png|The legend magician about to taste victory. Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.44.23.png|The Stickman and Rookie Magician die Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.44.31.png|The Beginner Magician is turned into putty Screenshot 2019-08-17 at 21.44.50.png|The credits: Beginner Magician calls Legend Magician slow Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 15.45.51.png|The stickman dies on course 6 Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 15.46.39.png|Rookie Magician about to win for the first time in his life Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 15.47.20.png|Beginner Magician calling the stickman a loser Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 15.47.37.png|Rookie Magician arriving to comfort the stickman Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 15.47.51.png|Rookie Magician comforting the stickman Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 15.48.11.png|Beginner Magician is kicked off the WINNERS podium Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.34.07.png|The stickman's death Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.37.47.png|Beginner Magician giving the order to attack THE BOSS Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.38.04.png|The Rookie Magician's death Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.38.44.png|The Beginner Magician is vaporized Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.39.15.png|THE BOSS is destroyed Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.41.59.png|Legend Magician congratulating Master Magician Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.42.57.png|Master Magician congratulates Legend Magician Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.43.16.png|Beginner Magician crying Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.43.25.png|Beginner Magician telling Master and Legend to get a room Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.43.42.png|Master and Legend agree to get a room Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.43.56.png|Stickman and Rookie Magician leave the LOSERS podium Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.44.24.png|the Beginner Magician is attacked by the Master Magician and Legend Magician Screenshot 2019-10-02 at 14.45.19.png|ouch... ihi.PNG|Master magician is killed 48.PNG|Rookie magician dies 49.PNG|Beginner magician dies 50.PNG|Legend magician dies 51.PNG|Stickman's victory 52.PNG|MERRY STICKMAS!!! 53.PNG|Stickman's room 54.PNG|Rookie magicians room 55.PNG|Master magician's room 56.PNG|Beginner magician's room 57.PNG|Legend magician's room 58.PNG|The Black Serpent is destroyed 59.PNG|Master magician dies 60.PNG|Rookie magician dies 61.PNG|Stickman dies 62.PNG|Beginner magician dies 63.PNG|Legend magician dies